


A Reminder

by butimbroken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Angel during 'City Of' when he runs into Cordelia. She reminded him of the life he'd had to leave behind in Sunnydale. Short. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Reminder

Angel felt out of place here. It was hardly the first time he had been in large crowds of people, but something about tonight felt off. LA was different than Sunnydale, being on his own around the human population was different than having Buffy and being focused on her and her friends, her life.

Something about hearing the familiar sounds of one Cordelia Chase's voice felt close to home. Close as anything else did right now. It was a connection to Sunnydale, to his favorite blonde.

He wanted to ask her if she was in touch with anyone back in the small California town but there was always a way of getting lost when you were in a conversation with Cordy. She took over, made it about herself and whatever it is she wanted to discuss, and of course managed to end it on an insult as she had done many, many times in the past.

He decided to let it go. Cordelia was here for business apparently, and truth be told he didn't need to be sulking about Buffy anyhow. Talking about her, potentially hearing about how her life was going now without him would probably only bring him further down the dark hole he was currently existing in.

The End.


End file.
